Green Anomaly
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Abduction of one of the Straw Hats sent the whole crew after their tracks! But who is missing? Do we need to ask? Clouds of cigarette smokes in the air! Meat flying! Dead burying! Briefs disappearing and more! /bromance/adventure/romance dawn! sXz pair! (warnings for violence ahead *tabun)
1. Chapter I

***Green Anomaly***

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_"... If I lose... then I'm just that much of a man anyways."_

**~Roronoa Z.**

* * *

><p>Zoro opened the door from the deck and looked outside. It was fairly quiet. Not minding it, the Pirate Hunter who had just come down after half a day's work out descended the stairs looking out for his normally loud crewmates. Instead he heard only the sound of Thousand Sunny moving on the tides of the sea in the middle of the afternoon. He looked around as he go down the steps, seeing the heads of the four dolts, namely Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper, huddled together. In the middle of the lawn deck were Robin and Nami, having their afternoon tea with books and newspapers on their hands. There were no sign of Franky and Brook around.<p>

Everything was peaceful and quiet.

It was only when he reached the bottom of the stairs that he understood why it was so—focusing his eyes on the dolts, he sees them all with solemn faces—even Luffy—with patches of tears streaming down their faces silently with few sobs and hiccups here and there and a huge dark background of depression surrounding them. Wondering what it was all about, he approached them when his eyes fell on a bunch of flowers with Brook on it lying on the floor with his hat on his breast before them.

Zoro nearly bit his tongue.

"Just what the hell are you guys doing?"

His voice seemed to destroy the serene atmosphere as altogether the cries and wails and bails of the four erupted as they tried to speak in response to his question—

"—Zoro—Brook died with afro!" came Luffy

"—couldn't save him!" wailed Chopper

"—we're lamenting his demise with flowers—" Usopp knocked a fist on his eye

"—died a virgin—" Sanji sobbed—

"HA?" The Pirate Hunter stared with mouth hanging open as the others continued with incompressible words—

"—his afro!"

"—he couldn't breathe!"

"—nobody lamented—all alone!"

"—virgin!"

"—fifty years!"

"—_still a virgin_!" and the wailings kept on getting louder and louder.

"Morons! He's already dead you idiots!" Zoro tried but nobody was paying him any attention until—

"All of you idiots..."

Zoro looked to the owner of the voice to the two pirate women looking at the four because of the noise coming their way. An angry vein was already pounding on the side of Nami's head.

"You guys I already told you to be quiet and stop crying nonsensically! Why are you grieving for him when he's not really dead?" but her angry voice and reasoning was only answered with more cries and hysterical noise—to which her answer was the aggravated sound of her knuckles hitting each of their heads.

Brook immediately sat up straight upon seeing his fallen comrades all around him.

"We—we'll join you—Brook...ughh..." Usopp tried to speak but couldn't continue.

"Oh, but I do not wish for any of you to follow me in heaven so soon." And then he tipped his hat back to his head and gave a loud— "Yohohohohoho! Although I've never once remembered being in heaven! Yohohoho! Thank you for this short service! I feel encouraged to continue on my life so—"

Zoro watched him stand up and stride toward Nami where he received his well deserve punch after asking to see her undergarments yet again. The Pirate Hunter then looked back at the dolts who all supported large humps on each of their heads.

"Like I said, what are you idiots doing? Mourning for the already dead?"

"Shuttup—you wouldn't understand!" Usopp snapped back tearfully but more on the pain he was feeling on his head, "We just gave him a proper memorial service that's all! That's how we do it in my town—owww!"

"It seemed a proper send off for Brook," Chopper sniffed his snot, "I couldn't imagine dying so lonely... wahhhh!"

"Wahhhh!" came Luffy's voice, "SANJI!—where's the food Usopp said is serve after the ceremony!"

The cook's right foot found the captain's head— "That's all you wanted! And you!" he barked at Zoro, "Just because you're an insensible misdirected marimo doesn't mean you can't sympathized with a man who's died a virgiiiiiiiin!"

"Like I care—YOU ERO COOK BAKKA! WHO CRIES OVER BEING A VIRGIN?"

"The hell!? You won't be saying the same when you die a virgin!"

"I'd laugh at _your _grave if you die a virgin!"

"WHADDYA SAY YOU STUPID MARIMO HEAD!?"

"I SAID YOU'D BE DYING FIRST DAMN ERO COOK!"

"YOU SHITTY MOSS HEAD—" he turned to the other dolts, "he said he'd laugh at your deathbead!"

"Moss head!" piped Usopp

"Stupid marimo head!" repeated Chopper

"Ero marimo headdd!" shouted Luffy and there was a huge fist fight among the five Strawhat Pirates and the cloud of depression was replaced by a cloud of battle.

Nami who had been pouring over the newspaper with Brook and Robin had to yell yet again and threaten them to make them stop.

Minutes later we find the five dolt heads with four of them supporting two humps while the green haired swordsman only one eating away Sanji's sandwich and beverage juice.

"Is this really what you eat when somebody dies, Usopp?" Luffy asked curiously as his hands fly away toward the ladies' table to grab their sandwich only to be stopped by Sanji's kick.

"Yeah, more than wine anyways," the long nosed sniper shrugged, "I heard most men take on the wine in graves."

Luffy looked thoughtful for awhile as he bit on a sandwich then looked at Brook. "How about we put you on a grave and toast a wine, Brook?"

"Now you're talking." Zoro muttered with an open eye to the captain.

"Tsk." Huffed the cook, "Found your own joy in mourning the dead, huh? Marimo?"

"You're really asking for it!"

The two buttheads again till Luffy turned to the cook.

"Sanji what's for dinner?"

Sanji was about to answer when they heard a swishing sound from above the heads and then Franky appeared. Then doing his usual pose and clanking both hands together—

"Aww! The sky's clear but I heard someone shouting about a virgin! Awww!"

"You don't say?" Nami's lips and eyebrows twitched and she was about to sip on her tea when all of a sudden she noticed the alert pose of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all three looking up the sky. That could only mean one thing.

"What's the matter?"

The voice who answered didn't belong to any of the three.

"Mugiwara no ichimi. So this is where you are."

Everybody looked up the sky and saw there a man hanging on air with sharp yellow eyes, dark locks, large body built and surprisingly weird outfit— a tuxedo for his top and a brief on the bottom. All the Strawhats blinked at him twice.

"Your brother, Franky?" Luffy asked as Franky raised his shades up looking curiously at the man but then the turn of the tide happened when the floating man waved his hand and a large chunk of meat appeared on it. "WHAZZZA?! MEAAT!"

He ran forward just as Zoro pressed his thumb on his sword at once but his expression was blank.

"Who are you?"

"A-and that large meat..." Usopp called, behind the pillar, "why d'you have a large meat?"

The strange man remained looking at the group with the chunk of meat on his shoulder. Then he smiled and then raised it a little, making Luffy's eyes turn pure gold.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Better be careful of a man who knows what he's doing."

"Look at him float like Sanji." Chopper commented, "Is he a devil fruit user?"

"What's he doing?" Nami said while Brook remained expressionless for a bone.

"Oi, Luffy! Get a grip!" Sanji shouted with eyebrows contracting while Luffy salivate, "He's practically dangling it on your face! Oi you bastard!" he turned to the man, "Who the hell are you?"

The guy looked at them with a hard expression. And then answered, "I came here to take one of you down. How do I phrase it? Ahh, kidnap."

"What?" Sanji gritted his teeth with fist closed as the others give confused sound and looks. "This damn guy looking down on us..."

"Ehhhh!" Usopp cried, "He means to attack ussss!"

Zoro's eyes sharpened, "I'd like to see him try."

"Hmm?" Franky was still looking at the man with raised eyebrows. "I don't think he's my brother. Come to think of it I don't have a brother to begin with."

"Don't be so slow!" cried Sanji looking pissed but the man's triumphant smile alerted them still. Zoro seemed the most annoyed at this that he pulled his sword and pointed it at the man with eyes of daggers.

"Why don't you get down there and do what you said?"

"Don't provoke him, Zoro! He might kidnap you!" Usopp cried, but then added as an after thought,"O-on the other hand it won't hurt if he did! Rather you than me, right? G-go provoke him!"

"You're noisy!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sanji answered as he lit a cigarette calmly, "he's setting his eyes on Nami-san and Robin-chan. I most absolutely will not allow it!" and he closed his fists, eyes burning.

Meanwhile, Chopper transformed into his human form, smiling, "He can't kidnap me now that I am as heavy as him ahaahahaha!"

"AHHH!" cried Brook, jumping behind Nami at once, "I—I am the lightest one here! I'll get kidnap! Nooooo! What will he do to me when he kidnaps me!? Torture? Threaten? Kill?"

"This is no time to be kidding around, idiots!" Nami shouted, pointing at the guy, "He's about to attack us with the meat!"

"Tsk." Zoro mutters, "it's obvious enough who he's aiming for. Oi Luffy, don't get fooled—"

And everybody watched with wide eyes as the unknown enemy threw the large chunk of meat away from them—down to the sea—and sure enough— with all the crew's mouth hanging open—

Monkey D. Luffy was there to follow and sunk below.

"Hyaaaaa! Luffy was caught!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook all cried and together, the trio jumped to the sea out of instinct.

"Why are you jumping, you idiots!" Zoro shouted about to jump as well when Sanji shouted—

"I know that's a diversion you!" the cook shouted, using his legs, he kicks the air, "You're really aiming for Nami-san and Robin-chan! Who else would you attack among those shitty low lives?"

He confronted the man face to face in the air only to see him smiling—

Moments later we see Luffy, Chopper and Brook all damp and down the floor, taking in deep breathes, coughing while Franky and Usopp also wet and breathing hard beside them.

"You hammers always have the knack to jump!" Franky said, standing up and looking at the sky. "Huh? He's gone?" He turned to Nami and Robin who were still both there.

"He took Sanji." Nami responded with a frown. "He used us all as baits and then lured him up there in the air. Then they just vanished."

"What?" Franky's eyebrows contracted. The three hammers on the floor all sputtered water out from their mouth trying to say something but nobody except Usopp's words were understandable.

"H-ekk—took—oguh—Zangi?"

"But I don't think he's the only person missing." Robin added and everybody looked around to see that she was correct for a certain marimo head was also gone.

* * *

><p>When Sanji came to, he was inside a dark cellar inside a moving boat. He took his time to look around, before deciding to stand up and check his chest pocket for a cigarette. Lucky enough, it was still there so lighting one, he let a puff of his smoke circle the air.<p>

"Tsk. What the hell's the idea of me getting kidnapped? Pathetic. Well, at least Nami-san and Robi-chan are safe."

Footsteps came from the aisle, and soon the enemy he faced awhile ago appeared in front of him once more. Sanji didn't lose his cool as the two of them stared transfixed at each other.

"Then?" the blond cook muttered, taking his cigarette of his lips, "what's the big idea of me being here?"

"I think you'll know enough when the boss gets his hands on you." Smiled the tuxedo man in his brief.

"I'll be kicking away any hands coming at me if they aren't of ladies. Is your boss a lady?"

"Hardly." He kept that smiling face of his that Sanji almost found annoying.

Then after awhile, the blonde cook blew a puff of smoke one last time before opening his lips again.

"Am I the real one you want?"

"You're Black Leg Sanji aren't you? Although your poster—"

"Alright, I get it." He paused, then spoke again, "And? What's _he_ doing here?"

He pointed a thumb behind him were a shadow of a man with blades on his eyes was watching them.

Roronoa Zoro also came aboard.

* * *

><p><strong>~ ToBeContinued~<strong>**  
><strong>

_A/N: I miss Mr. Prince!_

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	2. Chapter II

***Green Anomaly***

Chapter II

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_"A wound that'd make an ordinary man unconscious… I won't lose to it. A wound that would kill an ordinary person… I won't lose to it! To face one who is extraordinary, Hawk Eyes… I can't allow myself to be ordinary__"_

**~Roronoa Z.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing here?" Sanji asked when he turned his head to the green haired man bearing a scar on his left eye. Despite being in the same dark cell, both have kept distance with Zoro at the end of the room and Sanji standing by the metal bars. "Huh? Marimo?"<p>

"Bastard, it's all your fault!" Zoro retorted, pointing at the cook, "and stop cussing I'll kill you!"

"Whaddya mean my fault? You're the idiot who got lost along here!"

"Like I can just get lost here myself!"

"You wanna bet on that, marimo?!"

"Bet on it I'll kill you!"

"Then how'd you ended up in this place, huh?"

"It's because you didn't get your shit together, stupid cook!"

"What did you say you asshole—?"

"Bastard—!"

Chaos erupted in the small cage as the distance between the two had been forgotten as they brawled with arms and legs trying to land a hit, grab a skin and bite off each other with angry faces—

All this happened in the front of the gentleman in brief who had been standing there the entire time. He watched the two for a moment until an angry vein appeared on top of his head.

"You Straw Hat... bastards..." he whispered with fist closed and grind teeth, "DON'T JUST IGNORE ME YOU BASTARDS! I'M STILL RIGHT HERE TALKING WITH YOU! AND I THOUGHT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE NAKAMAS?!"

"GET LOST!" Both Sanji and Zoro shouted as with all their might, kicked the metal bars with power that would usually be enough to destroy a whole building—except that the metal bars remained intact and the two had to step back a little with frown on their faces.

"Tsk...it's not going to be that easy, huh..." The blonde cook muttered while Zoro gave a glare.

"He he..." the enemy in suit and brief started with eyes full of understanding, "so that's what the two of you were planning uh? It's no use. This vessel is previously use to catch Devil Fruit Users expected to have 100,000 000 berries and above so it is designed using kairoseki. There's no way you non-devil fruit users can destroy it no matter how brutally powerful you are."

"So in other words you're Pirate Bounty Hunters?" Sanji straightened and put a hand on his pants pocket. "But taking me instead of my captain who's got 400 million berries on his head means there's another story there, huh?"

A wicked smile appeared on the brief man's face. "You are pretty smart."

Sanji didn't reply and let the smoke of his cigarette fill the air around him again.

"Then?" it was now Zoro who spoke, standing back with arms crossed and eyes the usual it was, "who are you and what do you want?"

"Oi!" the black suit cook suddenly cried heatedly as he turned to his companion with hairs up, "I'm supposed to ask that, shithead!" Then getting over his manic face, the cook returned to his cool demeanour and asked again, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"That's the same question I asked!" Zoro hissed and the two clashed eyes.

"I don't know what's going on around you blockheads," answered the brief man as he crossed his own arm and stood with chest out, "But you're under the captivity of the Red Kama Pirates and I'm Incho Turasbite, Second in—_will you two stop knocking yourself out and listen to someone's explanation?!"_

For then Zoro and Sanji are at each other's throats again mindless of the brief man's attempt of introduction. When the two threw each other away, Sanji turned to the Red Kama Pirate with a frown.

"Kama?"

"A sickle?" Zoro paused for awhile with the blonde cook silent beside him and then continued, "I don't remember that name. So what do you want with us?"

"_We don't need you here!"_ Incho pointed at the swordsman, "_When I flew back here you were dangling on Black Leg's foot! What are you a squid?!"_

"He's a marimo." Sanji interrupted, making Zoro give him a death glare. "What do you mean flew here? You're the one who took us from our ship. You're a Devil Fruit User." His eyes narrowed and the last glow of flame on his cigarette gave glint on his eyes.

The brief man smirked and flexed open his fingers.

"Heh. You got that right. I have the power of the _Pocket Pocket No Mi._ I can put anything I touch into my pocket no matter what it is and drop them to my 'slip pocket' wherever I assign it. So in front of your crew the two of you just vanished with me when in fact I just threw the two of you in this jail."

"Oh. A very handy ability." Sanji gave a nod, "that explains the meat appearing in thin air. Anyway, Franky—"

"_Who are you calling Franky!?"_

"—You said you're just the second in command? Well, then why don't you call the big B already and let us get done with this?"

"Teme! Are you ordering me around!?"

The blonde cook threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it and when he looked up there was already an annoyed vein on his forehead, "He's the one who decided to deal with me this way. Let me show him what it means to 'kidnap' me."

"Why you—!"

"Hurry up with it. I'm getting fidgety here locked with this guy. I want to get this over with."

Zoro didn't budge and the Straw Hats stood side by side intimidating their captor.

"These bastards..." Incho gritted his teeth, his own manly composure disappearing as he stood before them who gazed at him as if he was a piece of meat. He broke on sweat from the tension but after a second his whole manner change. And as if he remembered something good, he smirked again with a nasty look on his eyes and walked out, his shoulders shaking from an inner amusement. "We'll see where you're going to pick yourself up once you stand in front of the Boss."

He disappeared in front of the two, leaving Sanji and Zoro quiet for a moment.

Then the cook leaned his back on the stone wall and took another cigarette out of his chest pocket.

"Tsk. Getting involve in my business when I didn't ask you to." He lit his stick quietly and out the smoke came, "Now I have an extra baggage to worry about before I can go back to the others."

"I ain't no baggage, idiot." Zoro sat on the floor with arms still crossed and silence fell between the two except for Sanji's constant mutterings and Zoro's barkings.

"Tsk. This is gonna take long time."

"Bear with it."

"With you getting lost and me finding you that is."

"—_you didn't have to mention that!"_

"Uh. I'll just leave you behind if you disappear."

"_Like I don't know how to get back to the ship on my own!"_

"By that time Luffy's already Pirate King."

" —_what's that mean?"_

"It means you have to control being a zero-sense-of-direction-freak you numbskull marimo!"

Zoro stood up on instinct and tried to pull a sword from his side— "_I'll slice you to bits, curly brows!"_

But then stopped in midair when he was not able to grasp any sword. And silence fell between the two as the swordsman dropped himself on the ground again in a leg crossed position with eyes closed.

Sanji watched him then blew smoke in the air with eyes hidden at the back of his hair.

"Did your swords lose their direction too?" he asked with a grin, making Zoro give him a death glare and the two engage in another physical and brutal nakama war before breaking away from each other when they notice the brief man return with large cuffs on his hands. Without speaking, he threw two handcuffs inside the cell and stared at the two down.

"Wear them, both of you now." His voice had changed and there was a dark look on his eyes that was ever bit nasty that the two prisoners didn't like.

"Kairoseki, huh?" Sanji muttered as he took one pair and held it up to Zoro in interest, "Oi, Zoro. Put this around your neck then bark."

"_What am I a dog!?"_ the swordsman look devilish as he gritted his teeth but all of it stopped when they heard three gun fires—and the next thing Zoro and Sanji were both rolling on the floor to avoid it.

"What the hell...?" Sanji gritted his teeth posed on the floor, his eyes sharp as he looked back at the brief man who was holding them in a gunpoint with a smirk on his face. "Those bullets..."

His eyes found the gun. It was a differently shaped gun. A type he had never seen before.

"Ridiculously fast, aren't they?Well—they are designed like that with Kairoseki bullets. We aim to capture high bounty Pirates—you didn't expect us to carry normal weapons did you? Using this type of gun even the Yonkos will be alarmed since it doesn't work on normal senses. It's too late for some to realize the bullets are even coming. Magic of Vegapunk."

"Vegapunk?"

Incho grinned evilly again.

"Felt good to make prisoners _feel_ like they are prisoners." he muttered with relish as he raised the gun upward with glints on his eyes, "But you really are something. With three bullets aimed at you, you dodged two. Nothing less to be expected from an infamous swordsman, eh?"

Sanji took an intake and then turned behind him to Zoro who was also kneeling on the ground with gritted teeth, his right arm on the bleeding spot on his left side.

"Zoro!" the cook stared his crewmate, to the droplets of blood on the floor that suggest the deep wound, and to Zoro's gritted teeth before looking back to the brief man, "You bastard!"

"Seems like we do have a use for your spare nakama after all." The briefman chuckled, making Sanji mutter a curse and standing up—he kicked the kairoseki bars with as much power as he can that shook everything in the cellar including Incho who stepped backward in surprise.

"You..." The brief man gritted his teeth and pointed the gun at Sanji's temple.

Sanji looked demented nonetheless.

"Now you got the right mark." the cook muttered with eyes dark. "Don't forget that."

The brief man's jaw clenched but for the last time, he broke into another grin.

"That's just it, isn't it, Black Leg? We don't want you dead yet so while we need you this guy—" and he pointed it again to Zoro who was silent in the corner, "—will serve his purpose until you cooperate with us. Now put on his cuff and then yours before I blow your partner's head up."

It was a threat and Sanji's expression was all too clear about a murder coming along but all the same, the blond cook stood up quietly and walked toward his nakama who was still bleeding. He bent down on Zoro and was silent for a moment, trying to look at the wound which was quite impossible to see because of the swordsman's thick green robes. Zoro was well adept in fighting and dodging and he would have deflected those attacks even better if he has his swords.

But he has no sword. Sanji tore Zoro's dark green coat open—

"What are you doing, teme!" the green haired man shouted in agitation, trying to pull away from him.

"I tell you I enjoy it better if it's a woman's clothes!" the blonde barked in annoyance, "Oi." He turned to Incho, "Give me some bandages first!"

A sound of gunfire and a bullet went past Sanji's blonde head and marked itself on the opposite wall with a crack.

"You still don't seem to realize your position, Black Leg—"

"Bastard..." It was all Sanji could take before going berserk again and with fires on his eyes and pounding veins on his forehead— he turned angrily to his adversary heatedly—

"_THEN YOU BETTER KILL ME NOW, YOU SHITTY HOLE!"_

Incho was also angry by this time and has already pointed his gun when Sanji felt a hand hold him back. Looking behind him, he saw Zoro's bloody hand on his shoulder and the man himself looking at him straight in the eye.

"Put the handcuffs on me." He breathed with even voice but the sweat on his face was a reflection otherwise. He then put both hands in front of him. "Hurry up, cook."

"_Are you really an idiot!?" _Sanji hissed indignantly but then stopped for Zoro gave him a clashing glare—a glare the swordsman would always have whenever his surmounting resolution has appeared.

And with his voice calm and at the same time cold, the Pirate Hunter repeated devilishly—

_"I ain't no baggage."_

That left Sanji staring at him.

In the silence that followed, the cook seemed to remember something as he silently took the cuffs and locked it on the swordsman's wrist. Zoro took a deep breath, and then just like that, he looked normal again.

"Damn you." Sanji stood up and surveyed the man in front of him. "I forgot you were the devil. Well, never mind. That's the last bullet you're gonna take."

The evil look on Zoro's eyes didn't disappear as he looked at his prey. Sanji turned also and the dark look on his eyes was ever pointed to the same person of Zoro's glare—to the brief man still standing by the cellar door.

Incho left the two alone after confirming that the two had their hands both securely cuffed.

Sanji then dropped himself on the ground too, still simmering in anger at what just happened.

"So how do you suggest escaping now that our hands are cuffed?" he barked at the green haired, "Can't even light a smoke, dammit."

Zoro muttered something incomprehensible but Sanji was able to catch one word—and got him irked.

_"What do you mean my problems are 'trivial' you bastard? _I may be cuffed but I can still kick your ass!"

A long paused followed the blonde's statement and then he crossed his legs, making a face.

"Tsk. You bastard, making fun of me?"

To which Zoro graced no answer. He had his eyes closed while Sanji watched him from his position. The cool atmosphere had returned to the two now that the center of their revulsion was gone. There was only silence now with the two Straw Hats sitting on opposite wall of the other.

They felt the ship hit the waves. Sanji looked up and snorted.

"I'd destroy this place once I got the chance. Don't mess with these people. They're all mine to beat. Got that, marimo?"

"That Franky guy who shot me's mine." The green haired responded without looking at the cook.

"Tsk. Cut him all you want _after_ I kick his ass." Sanji narrowed his eyes, "Oh, that's right. You first have to locate your sword. Should be easy for...eh... dammit, our escape route's blocked by your invincibility to get lost, idiot!"

"Don't blame your incompetence to me!" Zoro got on the edge—

"_There's no competition with your hobby to get lost—!"_

They bare their fangs at each other again, till Zoro had to retreat with a pained look for a second.

"Oi..." Sanji stared at the marimo head whose face resumed its normal expression. "Tsk. Keeping the pain all to yourself won't change a thing. You still have a bullet on your stomach. At least cry out loud, moron."

"None of your business."

"Yeah, right. Cause' it's only your business when you decided to grab on _my_ foot, uh?"

"Shut up!"

"_Why_ did you grab on me anyway? But I distinctly heard you shouting 'idiot' back then. Eh? Is it possible you got worried for me, _Zoro-kun?"_

Zoro's eyes were the shape of Brook's pink shades only with whites on it as he shouted—

"_Teme_! I'll beat you to crap if you don't shut up—aackk!" he curved his body and gritted his teeth in pain while Sanji gave him a narrowed look.

"Tsk. You're a pain in the ass too." And he looked thoughtful for awhile.

Zoro inhaled a breath and tried to straighten up again. The bullet was a pain but it would only shoot to his nerves when he makes sudden movements. Deciding to plan for their escape, which was obviously to find his swords first, he turned to Sanji— only his jaws dropped open.

"Wha...!?"

Sanji saw his reaction and was about to ask why when he felt it too—at the top of his head. Looking up he saw a slit on the air open like a portal and then the next thing—a large hand appeared and grabbed him by the head—blocking everything from view.

"_Oi! Cook!" _Zoro quickly tried to kneel but it was already too late—Sanji was gone.

The swordsman cursed and looked around for a way out. The jail was sealed off by heavy wall and kairoseki stone. He gritted his teeth and with all might, stood up and strode toward the jail bars. There was no one in the corridor.

"Dammit!" he hissed, looking back at the place where Sanji disappeared. No sooner that he did that, another portal appeared on the top of his head and the same hand came to grab him. Not dodging it, Zoro squared his jaws and let himself be taken too.

It didn't take him long to feel the ground beneath him again—more accurately it was as if he was thrown on the ground that took him some energy to repress any shout of pain.

"So this is the Pirate Hunter that tagged along, huh?" said a voice.

Zoro shot a look up realized he was inside a jail bar again. Sanji was there too, but he was standing outside the cage looking at the owner of the voice that was sitting in front of them in this throne like chair inside a large room filled with many expensive things. Then Zoro's eyes fell to the speaker and just had to curse for Sanji was unmoving.

The boss was a beautiful woman.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>~ ToBeContinued~<strong>**  
><strong>

_A/N: Oh, he won't kick no lady for sure!_

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	3. Chapter III

***Green Anomaly***

Chapter III

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_"_It will chase you to hell's ends._"_

**~Roronoa Z.**

* * *

><p>"No sign of them here." called Usopp as he looked at the rear of the Sunny Go ship with his goggles on.<p>

"Don't see anything up here!" Franky also called from the top mast with a hand on his forehead as a sign of search, looking from left to right. All he could see was the vast blue ocean.

"Not here either." Robin said as she crossed her arms while standing in the middle of the ship. The rest of the Straw Hats gathered around her with Luffy jumping at the top of Sunny's head. "It appears like the enemy just disappeared on thin air. There's no sign of his ship around."

"That's true and even if he could fly we would have seen him gliding away." Franky agreed jumping down beside her with Chopper still looking the sky that had begun to be swallowed by dusk.

"I don't smell Sanji and Zoro." confirmed the doctor worriedly as he sniffs the air. "It's like they've been zapped to another dimension."

"That is weird." Brook said thoughtfully, "He is probably a devil fruit user too."

"What are we going to do, Luffy?"came Nami's voice as all of the crew looked over at their captain still seated at the top of Sunny. "That strange guy just disappeared and took Sanji with him. And now Zoro's gone too."

"Oi, now, you don't suppose he really targeted those two?" suggested Usopp

"Can't be," Nami answered back, "if he was a bounty hunter he could have taken anyone of us especially Luffy's head so why would he solely attack Sanji-kun? And _how come Zoro's gone?"_

"He probably got lost in the middle of the action." Brook piped up and the others just had to agree.

Frnaky then raised a robotic finger on his sunglass and raised it up his eyebrows to eye his crewmates.

"But attacking us pirates means the enemy must be confident with his ability."

"Not to mention," Robin added, "actually stating kidnapping one of us."

"I wonder what grudge he's got on Sanji." Usopp scratched his head with a deep frown, "well—won't be the first time hearing his got an enemy knowing that guy."

They suddenly heard Luffy laughed and just had to look over his way again.

"Don't worry, Sanji can take care of himself." The captain said without any etch marks of worry, "And Zoro's there too, oh man! If we don't find them soon they're both gonna hog all the fun!"

And he laughed even more that made the others stare at him.

"There you go again getting carefree, Luffy," Nami scolded with a hand on her curvy waist, "Listen, we're in the New World and different enemies are here! Sanji-kun and Zoro might be monsters on their own level but we cannot ignore _real_ monsters! Are you listening—Luffy?!"

"It's alright, it's alright!" Luffy stood up from his seat and faced the crew with a huge grin, "The only problem they'll have is Zoro getting lost and even if Zoro gets lost Sanji's there with him so there's really no need to worry about em'. They're both strong and they both have each other."

A huge grin again and the crew was speechless at the captains confidence at his friends.

At the end, they knew getting worked up and worried about the lost two was a real lost case. The captain said so.

"But how are we going to find them?" the navigator then asked.

"Chopper's nose?" answered the captain.

"Impossible!" Chopper called out.

"Come on you can do that!" Luffy laughed again, "We're not in a hurry anyway so take your time!"

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp called too, "In any case we still should hurry and look for them!"

"What's your hurry, Usopp? It's not like they'll get beaten by anyone! Ahahaha!"

"Idiot—like they'll be beaten by anyone! But who knows what if those two starts beating each other!"

"Ah~ Ah~ ah! Oh, that's right! Ahahaha! They always get along that way, you know that?"

"That's not the point, oi!"

"Give it a rest, Usopp." Sighed Nami as she turned to Nico Robin and the others with shoulders shrugging, "Once he realizes the kitchen's empty I'm sure he—"

"AHHHH! Shimaataaa! SANJI!"

"— he'll be dragging this boat till he finds them." She finished with another sigh.

"Yeah." Agreed the others.

"Oh, you guys!" Luffy was suddenly found shouting frantically at the deck, "you have no time talking! They took Sanji! It's almost meal time!"

"Is that how you only see him!?" the long nose argued while the others snickered, "they took Zoro too you know!"

"Damn enemies! Let's go find themmmm!"

"AYE!"

* * *

><p>Zoro cursed his predicament as he sat inside the large stone like cage he was in and eyed his environment. He could barely feel the pain at the side of his stomach but knew the bullet was still there. It wasn't what made him utter a curse however; it was the fact that right in front of him, wriggling and wiggling his butt out with that stupid look on his face was the stupid cook of his crew—showing his stupid face in front of their stupid enemies without a care in the world.<p>

"_B-beautiful!" _the blonde cook was crying out loud with heart eyes and with hands clasped in devotion, "_Oh my Josephine! My Adelle! I finally found you!"_

"Who's Josephine, idiot." Zoro muttered seeing in full picture what was ahead of him—

Unlike him, Sanji was outside the cage although he was still chained. The room was a filled with different ornaments that probably cost fortune—a long golden table present at the left side of the room was easily spotted because of its extravagance. Chairs covered in velvet and soft, thick cotton were around a fire side with porcelains, vase, carpets embroidered with golden linings and thick curtains around—it was all present in the luxurious room—no doubt rich pirates. What the swordsman noticed however was that there was no window present. The light from the room was coming from above the room but he could not quite see it for the stone cage was covering it from his eye.

The owner of the voice that had called him awhile ago distracted him for she stepped forward from the comfortable chair behind her that seemed to belong to a King. She was a fit woman wearing a leotard that sticks to her skin. Her shoulder was covered with a long pink cape that extends to the foot of her chair. Looking closely, Zoro could see that she was not alone. The brief guy who's name he forgot was standing not far away from where the cook was standing. Near the throne like chair stood two more people—

The first was a slim woman with purple hair, wearing a maid suit with a blank expression and the other was a large man with broad shoulders wearing a black suit and pink neck tie. Unlike the brief man, he was not in his briefs, to Zoro's relief.

Now Sanji was taking his time dancing with all his butt could take as the pink caped lady come near him.

"My lady~" he was saying so dramatically, his eyebrows twirling even more, "This is fate! Why do we have to stand against each other like this when you can just appear in front of me to receive my warm embrace?" he lent his hand to reach for his while the lady merely looked at him.

"He's hopeless." Zoro muttered but was ignored as Sanji's heart circled the room—

The lady looked at him still—then a smile played across her lips.

"You're such a sweet talker, blondie boy."

"Hai~ Hai, I am blondie boy~!" excitedly, he twirled his feet, much to Zoro's annoyance, and stood beside her, a hand holding on hers, "My dear Angelina! What is your name?"

"_What's with this idiot?"_ Zoro breathed with rolling eyes. "get a grip already, moron!"

"Shut up, bastard!" the cook turned gently to the maiden beside him. "Never mind the algae, let me escort you to your seat."

"Oh?" she said, following Sanji as he led her to the golden table, "You're turning your back to your nakama?"

"When a lady is in front of a gentleman," Sanji went on with a bow, "there's nothing else that matters be it friends or foe."

"Tsk." The brief man gave a tut, earning him a death glare from Sanji.

"You're unsightly!" he suddenly screamed to Incho with contorted face, "_how could you show yourself like that to my lady, you half naked guy!"_ then turning to her he added sweetly, "What is your name, my princess?"

The lady gave a soft chuckle and clicked her fingers. Instantly, the purple haired maid bowed and disappeared somewhere at the corner of the room. Sanji watched her go but then was distracted when the pink caped lady calls for his attention.

"With that kind of belief, Black Leg Sanji—"

"Please call me your prince, my lady—?"

She chuckled again, "I'm Nova, captain of this ship— the Red Kama Pirates." She suddenly pulled on the cook's neck tie till their face were too close—making Sanji's eyes pop to heart once again— "seems like you do have weaknesses to beautiful ladies, huh, _Prince-san?"_

"Ohoo!" the cook cried out with cringing body, "of course! Ladies are my jewel! They are my heaven!"

"And you do whatever it is they ask you to do?"

"Even if they ask me to jump on the highest mountain I'd dive till the floor of the seaaa!"

"_Aho."_ Zoro muttered with levelled eyes but he saw the lady smile again and knew the cook was in it for a trap. Whether Sanji noticed it or not or probably letting himself fall at the pit of it, the swordsman could careless because just then he caught the eye of the large man still standing by the throne chair with his slit like eyes. Zoro sized him and knew instantly he was_ dangerous_.

"My my, what dedication..." Nova played with Sanji's tie till she reach a finger tip to the cook's chin and trace his face, "so I guess our little negotiation here will come easy for both of us, huh, blondie boy?"

"Hai! Hai!" was his instant answer and Zoro just had to grit his teeth—

"Oi! Stop with your nonsense you love cook!" his voice rang in the room as he leaned on the metal bars angrily, "they took us here forcefully and you're just gonna let them get away with that!? Stop screwing around you idiot!"

"Quiet, marimo!" Sanji shot the green haired man a look, "I'm the one negotiating here so just be quiet! Geez! It's not like you were supposed to be here in the first place!"

"You..." Zoro gritted his teeth and turned his face away in annoyance.

The Red Kama Pirates Captain looked at Zoro and Sanji who were both fuming and then smiled again.

"What odd crewmates you are. You don't like each other? You know I've heard about this somewhere... that men tend to unconsciously act _mean_ toward _someone _they like.""

"Ugh! What's there to like?" Sanji scoffed while Zoro made a face. Their reaction made Nova laugh heartily at the exact moment that the maid returned with two more escorts carrying trays of food. Sanji watched in interest as the golden platters were placed in the golden table of different dishes. Some he could recognize but the others were new to his eyes.

He was just about to inquire about the dishes when Nova spoke again.

"Take a seat, Prince-san. We're going to discuss the matter of you being here above this feast."

Sanji blinked when one of the escorts unchained him. Then before anyone could react, he swiftly moved toward the lady maid, gave her a gentle whisper and took the bottle of wine from her hands. Then he twirled yet again behind the Red Kama Pirate's chair and poured her a glass of drink.

"Why don't we discuss this more privately, _Princess?"_

Nova chuckled, then pulled his face toward her and whispers on his ear.

Zoro sighed and took his time by himself as he leaned his back on the metal bars and watched the scene unfold before him. He knew the cook was a lost cause the moment that woman appeared in front of him. The real question here was whether how things will turn out once the manic nosebleed cook remembers they were supposed to be his enemy. The swordsman could careless however... and slowly he felt slumber was upon him...

He was just dozing off when out of nowhere—he heard Sanji _scream._

His eye opened in instant—ready to aid even though he was still inside his cage—but what greeted his eye shock him more than anything—

"Oi!"

For Sanji had scrambled toward the cage, kicked it so strongly that it toppled backward (making Zoro tumble inside it), grab the metal railings and with all his might, dragged it behind him while hissing under his breath—

"_Door, door door! Get out get out get out!"_

"Oi!" Zoro felt the cage stopped moving as the frantic cook tried to look for a route out, "what's going on?" he looked back and saw that the lady captain was watching them from the table as she twirled the fork on her hands with an amused look on her face. "Oi, what's going on?" he asked again.

"_Shut up!"_ Sanji cried in agitation, looking up and down the wall but seeing no door, "where the hell is the damn exit! We're getting out of here!"

"Ha?" Zoro looked at his surrounding and saw the ceiling. The cage he was in was made of stone but since it was toppled on the side he could perfectly well see the chandeliers up the tall ceiling. It was so tall he would have thought they were inside a tower.

"What's the rush, Blondie-boy?" came the woman's voice again that sounded like a purr—

"_SHUT UP!" _Sanji's scream startled Zoro for he had never seen the cook shout at any woman before— "Shut the hell up or I'll kick your ass!"

"Oi!" Zoro was bugged by the events as he tried to look across the room but couldn't since the stone cage was blocking his view of both Sanji and the other party, "What the hell—"

He could hear Sanji's shaking voice, be it anger or another but Zoro was sure the cook was pissed. He saw the man step up on the side of the cage where he could see him and saw that a vein had appeared on Sanji's forehead.

"Damn you..." the cook muttered as he grit his teeth, his eyes full of daggers as he looked across the room, "no wonder your group sounded so familiar... _Red Kama_ my ass... so you were acquainted with those people from _HELL_, huh? _You _were also from _there, HUH?_ So that means you are also like _THEM, HUHHH? YOU DAMN OKAMAAAA!"_

"Okama?" Zoro repeated, clearly puzzled. All he knew of that word was that a friend of Luffy's who was called Iva was an Okama. Luffy had described _him_ to be incredibly strong and weird for a guy who turns into a woman. The swordsman blinked and after a moment he understood everything.

"You can say that," came the reply of the captain, "I did come from Kamabakka Kingdom, Blondie-boy."

"SHUTT UPP! DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE BOY!" Sanji powerfully shouted, his face too wild and contorted, "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE ANY MORE! NO! MORE ACCURATELY I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR WOMAN FACE TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE HAIRY OLD MEN! I REFUSEEE! NIGHTMARES ARE ENOUGH! I WON'T SEE TO IT ANYMORE YOU DAMN OKAMAAAA!"

"Heh?" came Nova's amused voiced, "is that how you're going to describe those people in that Kingdom that helped you in your two years of refuge?"

"SHUT UP!"

"EH?" it was now Zoro's voice who's eyes lit up as comprehension starts to dawn on him, "so _you_ spent your two years training in some kingdom full of men-women, huh? Now that's something interesting to hear."

"BE QUIET!" Sanji turned to Zoro heatedly, "You don't know what it's like to stay in a place where there's no sign of a single woman! You don't know what it's like to be surrounded by heavily built men _all wearing skirts_ for crying out loud! _YOU DON'T KNOW MY HELL, MARIMO!"_

And Sanji's tearful look nearly made Zoro puke.

"Stop crying just because of that, you're _still _a man, aren't you?"

"I'll kill you—!"

"Then?" Zoro sat on the floor with crossed legs, "what's that got to do with us getting taken here? Did they come after you to make you a full pledged member?" his grin was enough for Sanji to murder him.

"He _must already be_ a full pledge member of the Kamabakka Kingdom, Roronoa-kun..." Nova's voice surprised the swordsman, "that is... since he has already mastered the _Okama Kenpo."_

The atmosphere changed the moment Sanji raised his eyes toward the Red Kama captain again. Zoro noticed the change at the cook and had to wait quietly and listen more.

"So what if I have mastered it, damn Okama?" he asked roughly, his hand automatically reaching inside his coat where he took a stick of cigarette, "I've earned the right to master it in those two years. Don't tell me you're one of those freak that do not like the idea of their secret techniques being shared to others? If you've got problem talk to Iva, your queen. He's the one who set it up to me."

"That's just the point, isn't it? Prince-san?"

"_I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

"I have not yet mastered it that's why _you are here."_

"Hmm?" Sanji raised an eyebrow and his frown was apparent, "What the hell are you talking about? All the other Okamas have mastered that technique—"

"Oh, I was also about to master it," Nova's voice had meaning behind it as the swordsman listened in, "I had embraced my maiden heart back then and was ready to take that secret technique when Iva himself kicked me out of the Kingdom."

Sanji froze. "Kicked you out?"

"Heh." Zoro mutters with smirk, "must have done something awful."

"I won't call it awful," Nova went on airily, her eyes on Sanji, "just that, since it was a battle I took it as one. Ever wonder why there were only 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo? Long ago there were a hundred Okama Kenpo masters, Prince-san... did you get it?"

Zoro felt the icy atmosphere as Sanji starred in front of him to the Red Kama Pirates captain who grinned at him from ear to ear and finished the statement.

_"I killed one of the masters is all."_

* * *

><p><strong>~ ToBeContinued~<strong>**  
><strong>

_A/N: Kick his ass!_

**~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
